Something That Will Last a Lifetime
by Karson27
Summary: "What are you two running from?" I asked. "Who are you two?"     "Fred weasley," the one next to me said, flashing me a smile. "You are?"     "Jessica but you can call me Jessie. I'd-"


**I sadly I do not own Harry Potter if I did Fred would not have died.**

**This story is being cowritten by BlackRoseKai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: First Encouters<strong>

The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to be taking forever. I knew it wasn't from my anxiety about going to a new school. I was sitting in a compartment alone, staring at the rolling hills of the english country side. The uniform was getting hot already. I looked up and noticed a vent above me. Sighing heavily, I stood on the seat, stretching as far as I could to try and adjust how far the vent was open. My fingers were barely grazing the lever when the sliding door was shoved open and two, identical ginger headed boys dived in.

One took me out at the legs and I dropped on top of him. We grunted at the same time.

"Sorry there," the boy on the other side of the compartment said. "You hurt Freddie?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," I said indignantly, standing to my feet, smoothing out my uniform. "The completely mental ginger nearly broke my ankle but I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

The boys looked at me confused. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I sat back next to the twin that had nearly caused my death.

"What are you two running from?" I asked. "Who are you two?"

"Fred Weasley," the one next to me said, flashing me a smile. "You are?"

"Jessica but you can call me Jessie. I'd-"

"Hey!" a boy barked, causing all of us to jump. I turned to see a boy, probably a fifth or sixth year student, glaring angrily at us. This wouldn't be too unusual, if his face didn't look like a package of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, a new discovery I'd made since boarding the train, had exploded on it. He also had the same bright orange hair as the twins. "You two are in big trouble!" he pointed at the weasley twins.

"For what?" the other one said innocently.

"We were here the whole time, Charlie," Fred said.

The boy looked at me.

"Yeah. The whole time. We were just talking about what our favorite treats were." I said smiling innocently. My older sister Evie always tells me that's one of things she envies me about. That no matter who the person is I could make them believe anything just smiling.

"Fine. I'll believe you two for now."He said taking one last glance at the twins before slamming the compartment door shut.

"Do I want to know what you two did."

"No." They answered together.

"Whatever." I said pulling my sketch book out of my satchel. "What?" I asked looking up to see Fred staring at me.

"Nothing." He said turning away.

* * *

><p>"First years on the boats!" Hagrid shouted. I looked around for a boat with room.<p>

"You can sit here if you want to."

"Huh?" I said turning around to see a girl sitting in a boat by herself.

"You can sit here if you want to." She repeated again only this time slower.

"Oh, thanks." I said scrambling to get in.

"My name's Angelina Johnson." She said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Jessica O'Conolloy. You can call me Jessie." I said taking her hand. "What house are you hoping to get into?" I asked placing my hands in my lap.

"Gryffindor, like the rest of my family."

"Me too. My sister is actually seventh-"

"Hey! Look George they have room!"

"Oh, no."

"What?" Angelina asked.

"You'll see." I said groaning as the ginger haired twins began climbing into our boats.

Little did I know that this would not be the last time I encountered the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's POV<strong>

"George and Fred Weasley!" Snape snapped.

"Uh-oh."

"Since neither of you can behave properly I will be separating you. George collect your books and swap places with Mr. Higgins you will be Ms. O'Conolloy's new partner, Mr. Higgins you will be Fred's new partner." He said pointing at Fred.

"But Professor I'm Fred, not George."

"I don't bloody care who is who just go."

"Fine fine, I'm going no need to have a hissy fit." I said skipping to Higgins' old spot.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

"Fred Weasley." I said to the girl, she looked up at me from her text book. "Hey! You're the girl from the train, Nessie or Vanessa right?"

"No. My name is Jessica, I go by Jessie."

"Well Jessie I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Great. OW!" I shrieked turning around to see Adrian Pucey dropping strands of my curly black hair on the floor.

"Ms. O'Conolloy I will not have you disrupting my class also." Snape said. "Make that 25 points deducted from Gryffindor."

"But Professor that's not fair Adrian-" Angelina started to protest.

"Make that another 25 points deducted from Gryffindor."


End file.
